


30 NSFW Days of Various Ships

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Fake AH Crew, First Time, GTA AU, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Skype Sex, Slow Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My try (/attempt) at the ‘30 Days of OTP NSFW’! But more ships...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 out of 30- Naked Cuddling (Geovin)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not doing the same ship the whole time, I’d go crazy. And… I may not complete this. Actually I'm quite sure I won't finish this... oh welllllll.

It had been a long day, the heist they had planned that day had gone off relatively well… The only major injury being Michael breaking a wrist. But the heist had gone off pretty well, and Gavin and Geoff remain uninjured except for a bruise or two; and those were expected.

Now they were lying in Geoff’s bed, hair still damp from the shower they had shared after celebrating at their favorite bar a few blocks down.

“Are you ever going to give up your apartment?” Geoff whispers against Gavin’s neck. They’re curled together; Gavin’s bare back pressed against Geoff’s chest, their legs tangled together and Geoff’s arm thrown across the Brit’s waist.

But for the past month, Geoff has mentioned Gavin moving in with him nearly every day. It had started when Geoff offered Gavin to share the other half of his bed, since they had decided to finally put a name to their relationship after nearly half a year of cuddles on the couch and short kisses.

And Gavin had kept saying no, because no matter how much he loved Geoff, there was the small thought in the back of his mind that feared commitment.

“I’m not sure,” Gavin whispered back, lips barely moving. That had been the answer he’d given every day since the first time he was asked.

Geoff hums softly, shifting a little to kiss the nape of Gavin’s neck. “Just know the offer won’t go away.”

Instead of speaking, Gavin nods a little and licks his lips. His eyes stay closed, but he feels Geoff’s slightly chilly hand shift and splay out across his abdomen.

That was the last of the speaking for a long time.


	2. Day 2 out of 30- Naked Kissing (Freewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SFW chapter; no au specified

“Come on…” Ryan laughs softly when his boyfriend rolls over to burrow into the pillows. “We’re going to be late if you don’t get up.

Gavin only whines, batting away Ryan’s hand, which was resting on his arm. “No….” His voice is muffled through the pillows.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan slips out of bed and stands at the foot of the bed, still completely naked due to the aftermath of their date the previous night. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, he watches as Gavin slowly rolls over.

“Rye….” He whines, and he peeks out from the heavy quilt thrown over the bed.

“Get up sleepyhead,” Ryan leans forward; arms uncrossing so he can nudge Gavin’s foot before he turns and heads into the bathroom with the intent of taking a shower.

And he’s just about to step in when he hears footsteps, and then arms curl around his waist.

“Lemme join you,” his boyfriend’s accent is still a little thick, slurring his words as he slowly wakes up.

“You know the answer,” Ryan turns in Gavin’s hold so he can press a light, chaste kiss to his lips. “You always do.”

Gavin smiles against his boyfriend’s lips, and the kiss breaks a second later so they can step into the shower.

 

 


	3. Day 3 out of 30- First Time (Raywood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, ABO universe!

They had been dating for around two months, and all Ryan and Ray had done was a few slowly paced handjobs in the middle of the night when their eyes were drooping with exhaustion and they were tangled together after cuddling for a while.

But Ray had figured that it was now or never; his heat would be in a few weeks and now that he had an Alpha, he didn’t want to suffer through it alone. And he wanted his first time with an Alpha to not be in the haze of heat.

And god, Ryan was such a gentleman. During their entire date, he kept softly asking if Ray wanted to go further that night. He just wanted to make sure his Omega was okay, and Ray was more than okay; he was _marvelous_.

 

“Oh Ray…” Ryan whispers, watching as his Omega undressed, pulling his shirt over his head. Ray had slipped off his shorts; revealing a pair of tight black boxer-briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

Blushing, Ray turned just as he got his shorts fully off. “You’ve seen me before…”

“But you’re still beautiful,” Ryan warmly smiles, patting the bed next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt already off. “You’ll always be beautiful.”

“You’re a fuckin’ sap,” Ray chuckles. A little shy, he sits down next to Ryan. But after a few seconds, Ryan’s carefully pushing him down onto the bed.

“Only for you, dear,” Ryan kisses his boyfriend’s jaw, then makes a trail down Ray’s jaw, down his neck, across his collarbones, then down his chest to his belly button. The kisses grow slower and longer the further he goes, and when he reaches Ray’s stomach, he’s sucking marks into the soft skin.

Ray’s breathing starts to get subtly sharper when Ryan’s teeth start to just barely scrape the skin. He lets out a soft whimper when the Alpha’s hands touch his thighs.

“You’re a tease,” Ray exhales, looking up at the ceiling as he feels his Alpha’s hands move upwards. “It’s insane.”

Ryan chuckles, looking up at his boyfriend’s face. “I’m only trying to make you feel better.” And even though Ray’s face is tilted away from Ryan, the Alpha can practically _hear_ the eye roll.

But Ray doesn’t speak again; letting his somewhat choppy breathing speak for him instead. And Ryan’s practically eating it up; enjoying watching his boyfriend carefully loosen up and fall apart as the bulge in his underwear grows.

And the moan that comes out of Ray when Ryan’s lips touch his clothed erection makes Ryan’s instincts swell. The room is rapidly filling with the fresh-flower scent of the Omega; the fresh flowers were paired with the oddly subtle scent of freshly fallen rain that poured off of the Alpha.

A soft growl comes from Ryan’s throat as the smell of flowers fill his mind. The arousal laced in the scent made Ray whimper and Ryan groan.

“Mm…” Ryan hums, practically nuzzling his nose into the soft inside of Ray’s thigh. His hands have shifted once more; fingers resting on the hem of Ray’s boxers. Ray lets out a breathy moan as his underwear is slowly pulled down his plush thighs, and thrown across the room to be found later.

Now Ray is completely naked while his Alpha is only missing his shirt.

But as Ray’s underwear is pulled off, the scent grows rapidly; coming from his little virgin hole. Ryan growls softly, slowly spreading the Omega’s thighs so he could get a good view of the slick steadily dripping out of Ray’s hole.

“A-Al-pha….” Ray stutters out a moan, his head tilting back against the sheets and his eyes closing as his lips fall open.

“What is it, my sweet Omega?” Ryan’s running on instincts now; slipping off the edge of the bed, kneeling down and pulling Ray with him. Now his chest is pressed against the side of the bed and knees on the carpet. Ray’s knees are tilted outwards to give the Alpha a perfect view.

“Mm-…” Ray whimpers softly, his knees shaking for a second or two as he tries to keep calm. He’s never had somebody look at him like this; watching him get wetter and wetter as he gets more aroused. Ryan’s gaze is making him both shy and turned on.

“Are you getting shy?” Ryan leans into Ray’s right thigh, pressing kisses to the plush, sensitive skin. The hardly muffled whimper is the response he gets, and he clicks his tongue a few times softly. “Don’t be shy Omega. You are gorgeous.”

He doesn’t wait for Ray’s response before he’s trailing kisses up Ray’s inner thigh, and then his lips kiss Ray’s soaked hole.

A moan rips its way out of Ray’s throat; his back arching up off the mattress for a few seconds. “Fu-uck!”

Ryan’s hum turns into a rumble in his chest; lips parting and his tongue poking out to slowly circle his Omega’s slick hole. The stimulation is driving Ray crazy, and the moans are starting to get louder and longer.

The Alpha’s tongue slowly circles over the tight muscle, scooping up each hearty drop of slick that pours out. The scent of flowers is growing into a haze; filling Ryan’s senses and the rich taste of the slick is only making the haze thicken.

Ray’s breathing hitches when he feels Ryan’s tongue slowly push against his hole; giving little prods to loosen him up just enough to slip his tongue in.

“Fuck! Alp-pha!” Ray’s back arches, absolutely loving the feeling of Ryan’s tongue at his ass and his hands slowly massaging circles into his thighs.

And Ryan’s tongue slowly pushes in and pulls out for a few minutes; slowly loosening Ray’s hole up. When he pulls back a minute later, Ray whines sharply; but it melts into a moan when he feels Ryan’s warm breath on his thigh and a finger gathering up his slick to push into him.

“Doesn’t it feel good, Omega?” Ryan hums, watching as the muscles in his boyfriend’s thighs tense and loosen every so often; slowly fucking Ray open with his finger. And like his tongue, it takes a few minutes for Ray to loosen up, and then another finger is slipping inside.

“Feels so good… Alpha…” Ray lets out a shaky moan as his back arches. The stretch is a little painful, but it soon turns into pleasure.

“Mm… Wait until you’re bouncing on my cock…” The Alpha trails off; his fingers scissoring to spread Ray open. “I can’t wait to see you taking your Alpha in… All nice and pretty with your plush thighs and soaked little virgin hole. You’d take me in and be so tight.”

Ray moans at the words. His fingers clutch onto the sheets like his life depends on it. His grip tightens when Ryan’s fingers pull out.

“ _Alpha_ …” His tone is begging, _pleading_. And Ryan smirks.

“Patience, Omega,” He stands, and pulls off his jeans and boxers in one move. Both of them have waited long enough.

“Now, be a good little Omega and prop yourself up on some pillows,” it isn’t really a command, but Ray scrambles to please his Alpha; sitting up by the headboard with a few pillows under his back and his knees bent up and spread.

Ryan hums in approval as he kneels between his Omega’s legs. “Beautiful…”

“Alpha… Please-…” Ray begs, wiggling his hips. Ryan only chuckles, taking one of the pillows behind Ray’s head and lifting his hips; sliding the pillow underneath to keep him propped up.

“Just a moment,” Ryan hums, looking down at his Omega’s flushed, smaller cock. His own is average in length, but the thickness makes up for it.

As he settles in between his Omega’s legs, his fingers collect the slick now pouring out of Ray’s hole. He spreads it across his fingers, and then gives his own cock a few lazy strokes to slick himself up.

Ray, who is now propped up by the headboard, is watching with wide eyes; arousal blowing his pupils out.

“Just tell me when it hurts, okay?” Ryan asks, his voice doing a complete 180. His tone is soft and sincere, all Alpha instincts gone as he looks concerned for Ray. And his boyfriend nods, nibbling on his bottom lip as Ryan’s hands shift; one hand resting on his hip and the other at the base of his cock.

The Alpha tilts his hips, running the head of his cock over his boyfriend’s hole once or twice before carefully pushing in.

They both moan at the feeling, and Ray doesn’t whimper painfully until Ryan’s pushed all the way in.

“G-Give me a minute…” He whispers, closing his eyes tightly as he tries to relax. And Ryan is still the gentleman, waiting patiently for Ray to give him the greenlight… Which doesn’t come in words, but in the gentle rock of the Omega’s hips.

Slowly, Ryan rocks his hips. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Ray moans softly, nodding. “P-Pleas-se…”

The first few thrusts are slow, but when Ray moans loudly, they pick up speed. In a matter of minutes, the sound of skin hitting skin fills the room, along with Ray’s sharp, loud moans, and Ryan’s low groans.

“Fuck… You’re so tight,” Ryan rolls his head back, hips snapping forward sharply.

“Alpha! You feel so good,” the words tumble out of Ray’s lips, causing his boyfriend to moan lowly.

It definitely doesn’t take long for Ryan’s moans start to pick up pace, and the base of his cock to start to thicken with a knot.

But when his knot nudges at Ray’s rim, the Omega mewls.

“No- Alpha… No…”

The whimper makes Ryan still, his grip on Ray’s hips loosening.

“No… Keep going, but don’t… Knot please,” Ray clarifies between pants, his eyes opening to look at his boyfriend. “Please… I’m so close…”

Ryan starts to move again, his thrusts instantly hard and deep; brushing against Ray’s prostate with each thrust. The two are a symphony of moans, and Ray’s moans pick up pitch as the fire in his gut grows.

“Fuck— touch me Alpha… I’m so close…”

Ryan’s getting close too, his pattern getting sloppy. He takes one hand off of his boyfriend’s hips; circling around his Omega’s tiny cock. It only takes a few strokes before Ray’s hole is tightening as his orgasm racks through him; spilling white ribbons over his chest.

Ryan is right after him; thrusting two more times before his hips stutter and he lets out a long moan. “Fuck-king Christ…”

Ryan pulls out slowly, watching as his cum mixes with the slick dribbling out of his boyfriend’s abused hole for a few seconds before he falls onto the bed next to his Omega. The two lay there, panting and covered in a layer of sweat.

“That… is so much better than my hand…” Ray whispers, panting heavily. He looks up at Ryan with a lazy smirk.

“I would hope so,” Ryan hums, moving to curl an arm around his Omega’s hips. But when he brushes against his boyfriend’s drying cum, he pulls away. “We should really shower.”

“Yeah,” Ray chuckles airily, and whines. “Pick me up? I can’t feel my arms…”

“Am I that good?” Ryan carefully picks his boyfriend up; bridal style.

“You are amazing…”

The two laugh softly, sharing one last kiss before heading into the bathroom to shower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I haven’t written actual sex in so long… Sorry if this isn’t that great… (I’m guessing these next 30 days are going to (hopefully) help my smut-writing-skills)


	4. Day 4 out of 30- Masturbation (Risingwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, no au specified

Ryan hadn’t needed to use his hand in months. Ever since he and Jon had first slept together, they’d had sex enough times that Ryan hadn’t needed to use his own hand.

But now Jon was working late nearly every night, suddenly striking inspiration with shirt designs, and then working a few nights for On the Spot. And by the time he would get home, he’d be far too tired to do anything other than cuddles.

And Ryan had gotten worked up with the idea of Jon walking in on him, and he had rolled with it; now sprawled across their bed. He was propped up by a few pillows and the headboard, with a bottle of lube in hand and his cock in the other.

Humming softly, he stroked his hard cock. While he was used to Jon’s soft-yet-rough touch, his own hand was still somewhat pleasurable.

With his other hand, he popped the cap of the lube. He squirted a little onto his palm, and with his thumb is spread it across is palm and warmed it.

And he hummed again at the feeling of his slick palm against his cock.

“Mm…” He relaxed, his eyes closing and his head tilting back to rest against the headboard. With his eyes closed, he thought of his boyfriend.

He thought of Jon spread out like he was, pleasuring himself with his hand. Then his thoughts moved on to his boyfriend’s face when he reaches orgasm; the pure bliss and pleasure in his eyes and lips parted to let out moans.

He doesn’t realize he’s letting out soft moans; and he also doesn’t realize that the front door was opening.

“Mm… Jon…” Ryan moaned softly, swirling his thumb across the head of his cock before squeezing softly. His strokes are starting to pick up the pace as the burning in his gut starts to build. “Oh… Mm…”

He doesn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs, or in the hall, until he hears a soft laugh.

“Getting started without me?” A familiar voice asks, and Ryan’s cheeks go scarlet as he opens his eye and his hand on his cock stills.

There stands Jon, in the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips. His arms fall a few seconds later as he walks into the room; not bothering to close the door. “Mm… I should stay late more often if this is the gift I’m going to get when I get home…”

Ryan doesn’t know what to say, but Jon’s hand curling around his cock makes him moan. “Mmm… Jon…”

Chuckling, Jon’s strokes are long and languid.

“I love you,” he whispers teasingly.

“I love you too— but please… Hurry it up,” Ryan’s impatient, and Jon laughs softly before settling in between Ryan’s legs and leaning forward to replace his hand with his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaah I haven’t written Risingwood in forever…


	5. Day 5 out of 30- Blowjobs (Micheoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, high school au

Michael’s mouth has to be a sin; Geoff figures it as he watches his boyfriend swallow him down like it’s nothing.

“Fuck… Michael…” Geoff whispers, trying his best to be quiet. They’re sitting in Michael’s bedroom, parents only down the hall, and they’re supposed to be studying for a test tomorrow… But Michael must have something for exhibitionism, because the sly fucker will tease Geoff in public, pull him into bathroom stalls in the middle of class to get handsy, or simply do anything naughty with the looming threat of being caught hanging over their heads.

And Michael looks up at Geoff; fire in his eyes as he pulls back. The thin string of saliva connected his perfectly slick, red lips to Geoff’s cock shouldn’t be that sexy.

“Ssh…” Michael smirks, his voice slightly husky from the cock down his throat. “Don’t want my mom to walk in with your cock down my throat.”

Michael- all of Michael- has to be a sin; he knows exactly what to say and Geoff groans softly, biting his lip to muffle the sound.

And with a cocky smirk on his lips, Michael goes back at it; taking Geoff’s cock all the way down in one smooth motion. Geoff thanks God in his head for giving his boyfriend a warm, velvet-like mouth, and no gag-reflex in sight.

“Oh Michael, baby…” Geoff runs his fingers through Michael’s perfectly messy but curly hair. “You’re so fucking hot… I’m gonna cum in your fucking mouth.”

The words are encouraging to Michael, because before Geoff’s even finished with his sentence, he’s burying his nose in the dark, coarse hair at the base of Geoff’s cock. He sits there, looking up at Geoff with wide, innocent eyes while he’s deep-throating his boyfriend.

“God— Fucking… Baby you’re so hot,” Geoff’s getting careless; voice getting louder as his grip on Michael’s hair tightens. The sound of footsteps in the hall starts to make the burn in his gut grow.

“I’m so close—… You’re so god damn hot,” he shouldn’t be taking the Lord’s name in vain; not in Michael’s harshly Christian home. But this proves that Michael is nothing like his bible-thumping parents who still believe that Geoff is only a friend. (Maybe that’s why this is so hot.)

“Fuck! _Michael_ — I’m…!”

He cuts himself off with a obscenely loud moan. Just as he started to speak, Michael pulled almost all the way back; his lips only barely brushing the head of his cock. But by the start of the moan he’s buried deep in his boyfriend’s throat.

It’s so deep that when he cums, Michael can’t even taste it.

And when they pull back a minute later, Geoff is slumped on Michael’s meticulously made bed that had gotten messy when Geoff was pushed onto it. And Michael, he’s grinning with saliva slicking his smirking lips, and a fire in his eyes.

“How was that?” Michael’s voice is still husky as he wipes his lips off with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Fucking… Amazing…” Geoff’s completely drained, staring up at the ceiling deliriously. Michael laughs softly before crawling up onto the bed; finally moving from his kneeled position on the hardwood floor. He moves so he’s straddled across Geoff’s waist; not caring that Geoff’s still fully dressed; except for his jeans, which have been shucked down to his knees.

“Don’t tire out on me now babe,” he grins like he’s on top of the god damn world. And with Geoff underneath him, panting and looking up at him dazed, he _is_ on top of the world. “I haven’t had my fun.”

Geoff chuckles airily. “That wasn’t fun for you?”

“Oh it was,” Michael rolls his eyes a little. “I just like bouncing on your cock more.”

Geoff groans, not caring about the volume of it. “Fuck— Michael you’re going to be the death of me.”

And Michael’s head falls back a little as he laughs. “That’s the plan!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m such a slut for Micheoff blowjobs.


	6. Day 6  out of 30- ‘Clothed Getting Off’ (Turnwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, no au specified

 “You’re beautiful,” Ryan hums softly, smirking up at his girlfriend, who was sitting on the countertop in the kitchen with Ryan on his knees, between her thighs.

Laughing softly, Meg runs her tongue over her bottom lip. “You say that all the time,” she chuckles airily as Ryan sets his hands on the tops of her thighs, right below the hem of the soft, baby-blue skirt she’s wearing.

“It’s because it’s true,” Ryan leans close to kiss the inside of her thigh, his eyes still locked with hers. He knows how to play is girlfriend like a piano, and he smirks against her soft skin as she sighs softly.

“And you know I wouldn’t lie to you,” Ryan whispers against her skin, watching as she tilts her head back and closes her eyes. He knows the effect he has on her, and he smirks as his hands start to inch upwards, slipping under the edge of her skirt.

He knows what’s underneath— a lacy pair of peachy-pink panties that compliments her skin— and he slowly pushes her skirt up; revealing the rest of her creamy, pale, and oh-so soft thighs. And it makes it even better that there’s a small wet spot on her panties. She’s wet already, and when Ryan looks up at her, she’s biting her lip while fire dances in her eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Ryan whispers against her skin, leaning in close and kissing her thigh; cheek brushing against her panties.

“Just hurry up with it, Haywood,” Meg tries to stay composed, but Ryan can tell her reserves are falling. He knows that kisses and gentle touches to the inside of her thighs make her weak.

Chuckling, he tilts his head to the side, his lips moving to kiss the wet spot. She finally moans— letting out a soft moan that is almost a whisper. The wet spot starts to grow as he keeps giving her panties little kisses with longer ones mixed in.

“Rye…” Meg whines, her head tilting back and meeting the cupboard with a soft _thump_. “You know I hate teasing…”

“That’s why I do it,” Ryan’s giving her a shit-eating grin, but Meg’s eyes are closed as she tries to keep her breathing steady. But as the more worked up she gets, the sharper it gets. “I love you…”

“ _Fuck_ \- I love you too,” Meg curses when Ryan finally pushes her panties off to the side.

And Ryan loves this; he loves making his girlfriend fall apart and get her panties soaked for him. Normally, he’d fuck her rough and hard when she begged for it… But he wants to make this all about her.

She moans when his lips meet her clit.  

“Mm… Ryan…” She draws his name out, in that perfectly sexy tone that just gives it away that she’s falling apart. It’s utterly gorgeous and Ryan feels his jeans grow tighter… If that’s even possible with the rock-hard boner he’s sporting.

But his lips part, his pink tongue poking out and hesitantly licking her clit. The response he gets is beautiful; one of Meg’s hands coming up off the edge of the counter to tangle into his hair and her hips shuttering against the counter.

For a second he forgets they’re in their apartment kitchen, with a pizza being delivered to their doorstep any minute now.

Meg’s drawn out moan draws him out of his mind, and he licks her clit once more. He gives it a few seconds before he’s swirling his tongue in tight circles.

“Oh God… Rye…” She moans, her grip on Ryan’s hair tightening just as her other hand grips the counter like her life depends on it. “Fuck— you’re amazing.”

Ryan pulls away for a second, chuckling and looking up at her blissed-out face. Eyes closed, her head resting against the cupboard, and her lips parted as a steady stream of soft moans and short pants leaves.

“Do you only love me for my tongue?” Ryan speaks in a teasing tone, which makes his girlfriend whine. But his hands are still on her thighs, keeping them pushed apart so he can get full, perfect access to his girlfriend. And as he speaks, his right hand slowly moves upward, and her whine tapers off when his fingers slowly circle her opening. “Or for my fingers?”

He knows Meg loves when Ryan worships her, eats her out like it’s the only thing he knows, slowly push his fingers her soaked vagina, and makes her cum with just his tongue. He knows what she loves.

“Both— god I love you for both,” She speaks between gasps. Her hips are shaking as she attempts to keep them still, and the muscles in her thighs twitch every-so-often. She’s already close, and if Ryan puts his lips back to her clit and two fingers in her, she’ll fall over the edge.

And that’s exactly what Ryan does; he leans forward to swirl his tongue around her clit, and he teases her by pushing two fingers in her, but when he’s in to the first knuckle he pulls out.

Her moans rise in pitch, and when he finally pushes his two fingers in all the way, it breaks.

“ _F-Fuck_!” Her gasp is sharp, and she feels her gut start to tighten up. She’s close and she doesn’t realize that both hands are now in Ryan’s hair, or that her back is arching, or even that her thighs are closing.

“God- Ryan! I’m so fucking-… I’m gonna cum,” She moans, and Ryan’s fingers pick up the pace and his lips close; sucking gently at her clit.

And with that, she tumbles over the edge; gut tightening and it feels like every muscle in her body is tightening. It feels amazing, and it takes her a handful of seconds to come back down to earth and realize that Ryan’s pulling away with a smirk, looking up at her as if she’s the embodiment of heaven.

In his eyes, she’s a goddess.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he repeats himself, just as the doorbell rings; their pizza is here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the actual reason why I did the 30 day challenge. I thought about doing it, and then when this idea came into my mind I figured it would fit perfectly into day six c:


	7. Day 7 out of 30- Half dressed (Ramwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, GTA au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is later than normal... My computer basically freaked out, and in order to fix it... I had to restart it. That then started about five hours worth of updates. wooo

Geoff had caught Ryan leaning over the bathroom sink and wiping off his smudged face-paint with a damp, old washcloth. The blond is half-dressed; missing his signature jacket, mask, and shirt.

And of course, Geoff smirks as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I thought you took the paint off hours ago,” Geoff drawled. They had the day booked with jobs; miscellaneous tasks they had to take care of, like making sure their suppliers were still with them, the drug rings were still functioning semi-smoothly, and everything else was under control. Jobs that were more frustrating than difficult.

And Ryan had been out most of the day, since the supplier he met with was farther north. Geoff had thought that Ryan had come home hours ago.

“Haven’t found time,” Ryan hummed, looking at Geoff through the mirror. “There isn’t a whole lot of alone time.”

The six of them still stayed in Geoff’s penthouse, despite him and Ryan being together.

But Geoff laughs softly, his arms falling to his sides and he walks up to Ryan, standing by his side and running over the short stubble on his jaw.

“Yeah… But you love it,” Geoff teases softly, watching Ryan carefully wipe the black paint away from his eyes.

“Sure,” Ryan’s tone is laced with sarcasm. But as much as Ryan hides his ‘gooey’ emotions, Geoff knows that Ryan really does like it… There’s just some days he wishes for some peace and quiet.

“Did they all go out?” Ryan asks softly when he moves on to his cheeks.

“Yeah… Gavin and Michael roped Jack and Ray to go out… I think they said we needed some time alone…” Geoff’s tone changes; going subtly deeper in that tone he uses whenever he’s getting naughty thoughts. The thought becomes more obvious when Geoff slips his arms around Ryan’s waist.

“You’re impatient,” Ryan speaks softly. Even though his boyfriend is resting his hand on his fly, he still wipes off the paint.

“It’s been awhile since we had a night alone…” Geoff murmurs, tilting his head to kiss the side of Ryan’s neck.

Shrugging a little, Ryan chuckles. “Just give me a minute, okay? I’m almost done.”

And Geoff whines. One of his hands is on Ryan’s hip; the other is not-so-slyly undoing Ryan’s fly. Geoff’s not having any patience tonight. But Ryan’s not annoyed.

“Alright,” Ryan chuckles, turning on the faucet for a minute to re-wet the washcloth.

“I don’t want to be patient,” Geoff sounds nearly childish as he whines. It’s almost as if he’s _not the most powerful man in Los Santos_.

Ryan chuckles once more, but he doesn’t say anything as his boyfriend’s hand cups his slowly-hardening cock through his boxers. Ryan watches through the mirror; he watches as Geoff’s lips slowly dot his neck with kisses. It’s a lovely sight, and he smiles a little before wiping off the last little streak of paint.

But he doesn’t move; he hums softly and pushes his hips against Geoff’s hand. After a long and hectic day, he loves the pleasure that comes with his boyfriend’s tattooed hands.

“Mm…” He licks his lips. He feels Geoff’s hot breath on the back of his neck, and his hand slipping below the elastic of his boxers.

Geoff’s warm hand slowly curls around Ryan’s cock. The friction from seconds ago has made him go to full-mast. And Geoff knows Ryan’s body too well; he starts off with slow, steady strokes. But Ryan finally moans softly. Then Geoff picks up the pace; twisting his wrist and swirling his thumb over the head.

They don’t speak; their soft breathing, low hums, and soft moans speak for them.

“Mm… Geoff,” Ryan’s hips stutter a little. “I’m— I’m close.”

Geoff’s been sucking marks onto Ryan’s neck, and at those words he pulls away. “Come for me.” His head tilts upwards, whispering into Ryan’s ear.

And the blond follows the order, his hips stuttering once more as his orgasm hits. He lets out a louder moan; streaking Geoff’s fingers, and the edge of the sink, white with cum.

“Fuck…” Ryan hisses as he slumps against Geoff’s chest. His boyfriend laughs softly, leaning forward to turn the sink on so he can wash his hands.

“You’re amazing,” Geoff’s voice is nearly back to normal. The soft deepness is going away.

As Geoff washes his hands, Ryan catches a glimpse at the new marks on his neck; the spots slowly darkening. They guys will definitely see them; they’re too high to be hidden by a jacket. Sure, the guys will make jokes, but that’s expected.

“Are we moving this into the bedroom?” Ryan feels the other’s hard-on against his thigh.

“Nah, I want to take a shower,” Geoff shrugs, but Ryan knows him better.

“You mean round two in the shower?” Ryan rolls his eyes, pushing down his pants and boxers.

Geoff sheepishly smiles, and they both laugh softly before getting fully undressed and moving into the shower. They’d use their night alone to its full potential.

 

 


	8. Day 8 out of 30- Skype Sex (Micheoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, College/University au where the only context is that Michael had visited Austin in the summer, had a summer fling with Geoff, but now they’re something more and it’s long-distance since Michael has gone back to college in Jersey.

Geoff’s computer started to ring from the desk across the room; the familiar tone of Skype ringing through his room. The sound had grown familiar over the past few months, and Geoff smiles before he rolls over and gets out of his bed to cross the room and hit accept.

And he’s met with Michael’s face; shadowed in the darkness of the dorm room he’s staying in. His eyes are blown wide, and Geoff recognizes the look. Michael’s either incredibly intoxicated or he’s horribly horny. There’s no in-between with that look.

“Geoff- oh thank god,” Michael sounds like he hasn’t seen Geoff in a million years… and maybe for once there is an in-between.

But Geoff laughs softly, picking up his laptop and taking it back to his bed; which is really a mattress on the floor. After high school and after a short stint in the army, he had moved into a studio apartment because it was the cheapest thing he could find.

Plopping down onto his bed, he situated the laptop on his thighs; right in front of his knees. He knew what Michael would ask for, and to prepare he angled his screen so his full torso and face were visible.

“We talked last night…” Geoff cracks a smile. Its late where Michael is; rounding to one in the morning.

“I know…” Michael’s words take on a pleading tone as he runs a hand through his hair. “And I really… Really need you.”

_There it is_.

The golden question that was asked often through computer screen; but neither Geoff nor Michael minded as long as they could see each other. Sure, your own hand felt different than your lover’s… But they had to make due.

Chuckling softly, Geoff props himself up against the walls, pillows jammed between his back and the wall. “I’ve got you Michael.”

Michael whines again, leaning back in his chair and running both of his hands through his hair. And Geoff loves watching this; he loves watching Michael starts to relax and open up. Sure, he’s annoyed that Michael’s half-hidden in the dark and his camera is fuzzy. But it’s better nothing.

“I miss you so much Geoff,” Michael slurs, and there’s definitely an in-between. This is something Geoff’s never seen before, and _god_ it’s fucking hot.

“I miss you too Michael,” Geoff responds. He’s sitting in the dark, light up by the blue of his computer screen. “It’s so lonely without you.”

Michael whines once more, sniffling and running his hands over the waistband of his boxers. He’s already abandoned his pants after he came back to his dorm after coming from a house party he was dragged to. Luckily his dorm-mate had found someone else to go home with.

“Please… I wish you were here,” Michael sniffles again, palming his hard-on through his boxers.

“I know you do, and I wish I was there too.” Geoff encourages, watching Michael’s face twist in drunken pleasure as he palms his clothed cock. It’s a shame he can only watch through a computer screen, and not have Michael writhing in front of him. “You look so much more beautiful outside of a screen.”

Geoff knows exactly what to say because Michael lets out a wobbly moan and his eyes clench shut.

“And god I miss your warm touch,” Geoff continues, ignoring his rapidly hardening cock to watch Michael’s back arch and his face scrunch. His boyfriend is incredibly intoxicated and running on the alcohol and pleasure.

“I miss your lips,” Geoff starts to list, watching the screen with a ravenous look. Michael’s hand has now slipped into his boxers, pulling out his cock and giving himself a lazy stroke.

“I miss your soft skin… and your tight little ass,” Geoff hisses out the last part, wishing he had one more chance to touch his boyfriend’s hips, cup his hands over his beautiful ass, kiss his neck and leave little marks, and so much other naughty things.

“Geoff-!” Michael chokes on the words, the pace of his strokes picking up the naughtier Geoff’s words get. Both of them know much dirty talk affects Michael. Geoff is _definitely_ using that to his advantage.

“I can’t wait ‘till your break. You’ll come down here for a few days… And you’ll spend the entire time on my cock. You miss it so much,” Geoff drawls, finally starting to palm at his clothed cock.

Michael’s falling apart fast; he’s moaning loudly; not giving a damn of anybody next door could hear him. His back is arched off of the desk chair, and his hips are practically vibrating as his wrist twists and strokes his own cock at a harsh pace.

“And you’ll bounce on my fucking cock, and you’ll be my little, gorgeous cum dumpster,” Geoff slips his hand underneath his boxers. He pulls the fabric down, his rock-hard erection now visible. But Michael’s not watching; his eyes are closed and his head thrown back in drunken pleasure.

“Mm-! Geoff I’m so _close_!” Michael mixes in a whine with his words, and his other hand is gripping the desk harshly.

“Oh, baby, that’s it,” Geoff lets out his own moan, soft and quiet in the darkness of his apartment. “Cum for me… I wanna see how beautiful you get when you’re cumming over yourself.”

Geoff’s words drive Michael straight over the edge, and unfortunately the picture is blurry and dark, so Geoff can’t even see Michael cum. But at least he can see his boyfriend’s face.

And Michael’s panting and whimpers bring Geoff over the edge too; he had been close for a while at that point.

Now they’re left panting, their own cum over their fingers and clothes.

“I love you Michael,” Geoff whispers, sliding his computer off his thighs, and onto his bed so he can get up and clean himself off.

“I love you too Geoff,” Michael whispers, utterly exhausted after the drinks and the orgasm. It’s been a long day for him.

“Get some sleep, okay babe? You told me you’ve got finals next week,” Geoff grabs a tissue from the box by the bed, and he wipes himself down. He’ll take a shower later; he’s too awake to fall asleep again.

“Okay…”

Geoff watches Michael slowly get up, and he sees the faint shape of his young face in the dark.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Michael asks softly, yawning mid-sentence.

“Of course…. I can’t wait to see you in a few weeks.”

Michael chuckles softly. “I’ll be down for New Year’s… But I love you.”

“I love you too.” Geoff responds, and that’s there goodbye.

Geoff’s met with Michael’s skype profile, with all of their messages sent back and forth from the day before. With a sleepy smile on his face, he puts his laptop back on the desk and undresses so he can go shower.

 


	9. Day 9 out of 30- Against a Wall (AHot6/Jackeoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, no au specified

With six people, their sex lives were not only extremely active, but also far from anything vanilla. All six of them had different turn-ons and turn-offs, and luckily there was always somebody who shared the same turn-on.

And Geoff’s major turn-on was fucking in unconventional places. The thought of pulling one of his boyfriends into the bathroom at work, or sneaking in a handjob in the back of their car, or even a blowjob hidden under an office desk made him hard as a _diamond_. Basically anywhere that wasn’t the bedroom turned him on like nothing else could.

His latest kick was for walls; pushing one of his boyfriends up against the wall and taking them right then and there, or letting the roles switch and he was the one with his back against the wall.

All five of his boyfriends would eventually be up against a wall, but Jack was the first one.

 

The other four were downstairs, sitting in the living room and either watching TV or playing some game. Jack had gone upstairs for a shower after he spent the afternoon outside cutting the grass and taking care of the little garden in the backyard.

Geoff had waited until he heard the shower turn off before he excused himself and slipped upstairs silently. His boyfriends paid him no mind.

The door at the end of the hall was cracked open; the six of them had stopped caring about seeing each other naked long ago. And Geoff could see Jack standing in front of the closet with a towel around his waist and hair still damp.

_Perfect opportunity_.

Geoff nudged the door open the rest of the way, not saying anything as his boyfriend turned and looked confused. The tattooed man went straight up to Jack, and captured him in a passionate kiss.

Jack was the one to break it, completely confused on what Geoff was doing. “Geoff, what are you-”

He’s cut off, unable to finish when Geoff’s lips are against his once more. Jack’s too caught up in the kiss to realize that he’s being pushed against the wall, and Geoff’s hands are on him. One is cupping his cheek and the other is resting tightly on his hip.

The kiss breaks again; Jack panting, completely out of breath while Geoff still looks completely fine except for the heat in his eyes. Both of their eyes open, meeting instantly.

“What…?” Jack whispers, trying to get his breathing back. But Geoff doesn’t respond; he only smirks and the hand on his hip moves over to cup his towel-covered cock. He remembers then that he’s not even dressed.

And Jack isn’t usually loud in bed, but he immediately lets out a soft groan, hips rolling forward on instinct.

“What are you doing?” Jack speaks between labored breaths. Geoff’s teasing him, palming his covered cock until he’s at full mast.

But Geoff still doesn’t respond, and instead he slowly sinks to his knees. The sight of his boyfriend on his knees makes Jack groan again, running a hand to run it through his hair. He feels the towel fall away, and Geoff’s breath on his stomach.

He sighs softly, watching Geoff lean forward and part his lips.

Geoff gloats about his blowjob skills, but he’s not lying. His lips are heaven, and his warm throat is absolutely amazing. He’s utterly beautiful when he’s on his knees.

Jack lets out another groan when Geoff takes in his head. “God…”

He watches as Geoff’s lips part further, and he watches his cock disappear into his boyfriend’s velvety throat.

“You’re incredible,” Jack’s groans are getting louder and Geoff’s head bobs. He ends up with his hand in Geoff’s hair; gripping the raven locks tightly.

Geoff takes Jack into his throat, working his magic and bobbing his head expertly.

“Oh god,” Jack groans, his hips bucking a little. That’s when Geoff’s hands grab his hips and push him further against the wall. The force makes Jack groan and his head roll back; hitting the wall with a soft thud.

“I love you,” Jack gasps, his eyes closing as he tries to keep his breathing calm. But it’s not working. Geoff’s heavenly lips and throat are bringing him close far too quickly.

“God- I’m gonna-…” Jack trails off, and Geoff gets it. He takes Jack’s cock all the way in, his cock touching the back of his throat. And he doesn’t gag as Jack tugs at his hair.

“Fuck!” He groans loudly, cursing as he cums so deep in Geoff’s throat that the tattooed man can’t even taste it.

And it takes Geoff a few seconds to pull back, and sit back on his knees. Just as Jack’s eyes open, Geoff looks up with a lazy smirk.

“How about another shower?” Geoff jokes, his voice a little hoarse.

Sluggishly, Jack laughs. “Nah... Save water, mother earth.”

Geoff chuckles, and slowly stands. “Fine, I’m taking one… But feel free to join me.”

And he kisses Jack’s cheek before he moves into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Jack’s tempted to follow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is rushed. I’m super tired, I was at school for 12 hours and I’m like 90% sure I’m sick.


	10. Day 10 out of 30- Doggy Style (Ramwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, no au specified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I’m doing running crew for my school’s play and it’s production week so I’m extremely busy. Unless I find time this week to catch up, I will now be a day behind schedule. Sorry!

Geoff was propped up on his knees, face buried into the pillows, a red scarf keeping his arms tied tight behind his back, and he was completely exposed.

For Ryan, this gift of a view was wonderful, and he hummed softly as he smirked. He was behind Geoff, up on his knees and watching the older man squirm a little; wanting Ryan to do something. Ryan moved a minute later, his hands gently caressing Geoff’s ass.

“You’re so beautiful like this…” Ryan spoke softly, his voice filling the near silent room; the sound of the fan whirling above them and the soft rustling of the sheets making white-noise. “Spread out beneath me…”

Geoff whines as he wiggles his hips and pushed them back into Ryan’s touch. But Ryan continues to tease, fingers starting to massage the pale, soft skin.

“And all needy… You’re even more beautiful when you are begging for my cock to fill you up,” Ryan speaks as Geoff whines once more. The tattooed man is trying to shimmy out of the scarf around his wrists, trying to free them so he can grab at Ryan’s hips. But the scarf is tied tight, and it’s tied around his elbows too, efficiently locking his arms in place.

Geoff whines again, and Ryan chuckles before his hands leave Geoff.

“Ryan-…” Geoff starts, but he’s cut off by Ryan clicking his tongue.

“Patience- you made me lose the lube,” Ryan’s voice changes after the first word; into a goofy tone he uses often instead of the deeper tone he uses when they are alone. Without needing to look at him, Geoff can tell that Ryan is blushing and smiling shyly.

“Did my squirming make you lose it?” Geoff teases. He knows that all of his squirming while Ryan was tying him up and pulling him up to his knees messed the bed up, and either pushed the lube off the bed or threw the sheets over the bottle.

Ryan chuckles, and then he makes a noise of victory when he finds it half under a pillow.

“Maybe I should teach you how to be a good boy, and not to squirm,” Ryan’s deep tone is back, and it sends a visible shiver down Geoff’s spine. Ryan catches it, and he flicks open the bottle with his thumb. “And if you were good, I wouldn’t tease you.”

Both of them know that is a lie; Ryan absolutely adores teasing Geoff until the man is worn down and begging for it. Ryan would do anything and use any excuse (or even not use an excuse) to tease Geoff until the tattooed man can’t take it anymore.

Geoff scoffs, and he rolls his eyes, shifting a little and pressing his cheek against the pillow. “That’s a lie.”

Ryan exhales through his nose. “Those comments are only going to make it worse.”

Geoff doesn’t respond, licking his lips. He feels Ryan’s hand move his knees further apart, opening him up more. And then he feels the familiar chill of a lubed finger circling over his hole.

“Mm…” He hums, his eyes already closing as he rolls his hips back into Ryan’s touch.

Behind him, Ryan is loving the sight. He’s watching the muscles in Geoff’s thighs tense up as he slowly pushes a slick finger into his boyfriend’s tight rim.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Geoff nods a first, but when he hears Ryan’s tongue click again and feels his finger still, his lips part.

“Yeah…” He rolls his hips again. Ryan’s loosening him up enough to slip in a second finger. “It’s good.”

The verbal response pleases Ryan enough; he slowly scissors his fingers, spreading Geoff open. The stretch feels good for Geoff, and he starts to let out soft moans.

It takes a few more minutes, and another finger, for Geoff to get annoyed.

He whines loudly, face furrowing up in annoyance. “Come _on_.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow, his fingers stilling inside of Geoff. “Come on _what_?” His voice is challenging, like he’s daring Geoff to beg.

And the silence makes Ryan smirk. He knows Geoff is stubborn to give up his normally dominant attitude.

“I want…” Geoff’s voice is quiet, hesitant.

“You want to what?” Ryan keeps pushing, knowing that he’ll get what he wants out of Geoff.

“I want you to fuck me…” Geoff’s voice is quiet, and it’s still not enough for Ryan, who pulls his fingers out slowly.

Geoff whines— knowing what Ryan wants.

“F-Fine! I want you to fuck me- please,” Geoff’s voice rises, and then cracks at the end.

And Ryan complies, reaching for the lube once again. “You just want that? You wouldn’t care if I went slow?” He keeps pushing.

Another whine comes out of Geoff as Ryan squirts some on his palm.

“ _Please_ — oh please just fuck me hard,” Geoff’s thighs shake as he tries to keep himself on his knees. Ryan loves the sight, and he lets out a low groan as he strokes himself a few times to get his cock covered.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you’re satisfied… Like the little cock slut you are,” Ryan chuckles as he puts one hand on Geoff’s hip, the other at the base of his cock. He lines up and waits for Geoff to whine before slowly pushing in.

Geoff’s almost instantly rolling his hips to encourage Ryan to move faster. And Ryan groans softly, finally letting out a soft noise.

Ryan bottoms out, his hips stilling for a second before he starts to pull back slowly. He’s always a tease; pulling slow thrusts until Geoff begs for it. _And oh he begs_.

“Ryan!” Geoff hisses through his teeth. But he’s not upset or angered. “ _Please_ — oh come on, faster.”

Ryan licks his lips as he wipes his lube covered hand on the sheets. Then, the hand goes to Geoff’s waist, and that’s when he picks up pace. He has no mercy for Geoff, only giving Geoff a few seconds to adjust before their skin is meeting in harsh slaps and Ryan’s pulling out almost all the way before thrusting harshly.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Geoff moans between pants, pleasure coursing through him and his neglected cock bouncing with each thrust.

The bed is starting to subtly shake, even pulling away from the wall at one harsh thrust.

“ _Shit!_ Oh god Ryan- I’m so close,” Geoff moans when Ryan’s cock brushes against his prostate, sending pleasure through every nerve.

“I am too baby-” Ryan doesn’t really use pet names, unless it’s for teasing, but he means it this time. One hand leaves his hips to curl around his cock, and it’s a few more thrusts before Ryan’s stroking Geoff in the same pace as his thrusts. But the pattern starts to break, and Ryan’s low groans turn into moans.

It doesn’t take long for Geoff to reach the end, spilling over the messy sheets and Ryan’s fingers. And Ryan is right behind him, taking two more slow thrusts before he spills deep into Geoff.

“Oh fuck…” Ryan groans, his head tilting back and eyes shutting. “God.”

Geoff’s the one who chuckles this time, and he’s slightly annoyed when Ryan has to pull out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apologies if this is rushed… I had only about an hour to write and I really wanted to finish this.


	11. Day 11 out of 30- Dom/Sub (Geovin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

The weight of the leather sitting snug against his neck calmed Gavin. He calmed whenever the collar was around his neck; starting his Omega instincts and something else in his mind that made him mellow and melt against his Alpha.

And not only did it calm Gavin, it calmed Geoff.

Geoff could relax with his Omega in his lap; the two could cuddle together on the couch as the Alpha tries out a new game for a Let’s Play, or they could watch something on Netflix.

The collar was wonderful, and Gavin hummed softly when he felt Geoff tug on the leather a little to make sure that it wasn’t too tight. But like it usually was, it was perfect.

Then Geoff sat back on the couch, running a hand through the Omega’s hair. Gavin didn’t get up from the floor, where he was kneeling between his Alpha’s legs.

“You wanna stay down there?” Geoff asks softly, looking down at his Omega. Gavin’s back was to him, and he looked way too cute when he tilted his head back and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. The Omega nodded a little, not bothering to speak.

“Okay, but you know you’re allowed up here,” Geoff looks back at the TV.

That’s a part of this thing; Gavin follows Geoff’s command and doesn’t speak unless spoken to. Of course, they have a safe-word, and so far it’s only been used once.

Gavin nods again, and he settles in. He tilts his head into Geoff’s hand, which is still threading through his hair slowly, and his eyes close as he relaxes after the long, fairly stressful day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is so lackluster… But I’m still extremely busy and I didn’t have much time to write this, so sorry it’s so short, sfw, and really lame. I’ll make it up tomorrow, I swear c:


	12. Day 12 out of 30- Fingering (Geoff/Griffon/Gavin [Plan G])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, no au specified

“You’re a tease,” Gavin complains as his head rolls back onto the mattress. His girlfriend is on her knees between his legs, with her lube-slicked fingers teasing over his hole and slowly circling the tight muscle.

Laughing softly, Griffon slowly pushes her finger into the first knuckle before she pulls out. Out of the three of them, she’s the one who teases the most. And while Geoff and Gavin pretend to hate it; they love it because it only adds to her charm and beauty.

And in her blue bra with the bright white lace and matching panties, she looks like an angel with her golden hair and gorgeous smile.

“I’m not a tease,” she rolls her eyes. She finally pushes one finger in all the way, taking it slow and making sure Gavin is okay. But Gavin is more than okay, he’s been complaining for her to move faster for a while now.

Griffon’s got a plan though; not telling Gavin that she’s waiting for Geoff to come home from the grocery store before moving forward.

And when she hears the door open down in the kitchen, then the familiar sound of footsteps moving around, she picks up the pace.

When her finger brushes against Gavin’s prostate, the Brit moans and squirms a little. Gavin keeps his hands tangled in the sheets and his hips as still as he can. But it’s hard, since Griffon is pushing in another finger and when she’s deep enough, she’s wrecking his prostate by practically massaging it. Gavin’s too out of it to realize that she’s making him moan on purpose.

The footsteps are now on the stairs, and Griffon smirks. She scissors her fingers, opening Gavin up easily. The Brit moans and squirms, and she places a hand on his hips to still him.

The footsteps are slowing; reaching the bedroom door that Griffon had purposefully left half-open. There’s now the feeling of eyes watching her, and she smirks.

“F-Fuck! Griffon-…” Gavin gasps in between moans. His back arches up off the bed beautifully; the curve of his body absolutely intoxicating. He doesn’t realize that there’s someone standing in the doorway and watching with crossed arms and a lazy smirk.

“Yeah, what is it baby?” Griffon coos, her thumb gently rubbing the smooth skin of Gavin’s hip.

“It feels so bloody good,” Gavin sounds utterly exasperated, like he’s ran a marathon even though it’s only his girlfriend’s two fingers making him fall apart.

“Mm… You look so good,” Griffon hums, and her hand shifts over, ghosting over Gavin’s straining and neglected erection. “Are you close, baby?”

Gavin lets out a shaky moan as he nods. He hears Griffon laugh softly, and then the familiar chuckle of Geoff. Gavin’s eyes open, and he sees Geoff come up behind Griffon and curl his arms around her waist.

“God, Griff… You make him look so beautiful,” Geoff murmurs into her ear, his hand teasing the edge of her lace panties.

“I’m only opening him up for you,” Griffon responds with a smirk and Geoff pulls back a little to look down at the squirming Brit.

Gavin’s so close, and Geoff coming up has made Griffon get distracted and pause the massage of his prostate.

“You know how to treat your husband,” Geoff laughs softly and he pulls away fully so he can undress. The two of them share a laugh and a short kiss on the lips. But Gavin’s completely impatient and whining loudly.

“Griffon!” Gavin complains. “I’m so close!”

But Griffon pulls out her fingers with a smirk. “I’m sorry baby… But Geoff’s going to make you feel so much better.”

She leans forward to give Gavin a passionate kiss as Geoff gives his own cock a few strokes to get him to full mast.

When the kiss break, Gavin whines and shakes his hips. “Just- _please_.”

Griffon kisses Gavin’s chin before she pulls away. “When your tongue gets me off, I’ll let you cum.”

And Gavin moans at the thought of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the choppy ending.. I’m too tired to write a real threesome… maybe on one of the dealer’s choice days I’ll finish this up with a part two.


	13. Day 13 out of 30- Rimming (Myan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, GTA au

It was one of those rare days where the penthouse was empty except for Michael and Ryan.

Days were the couple were left alone were rare and treasured, and this of course led to sex without bothering everybody else.

That’s how this happened; Michael bent over the kitchen table with Ryan on his knees, hands on his boyfriend’s ass, and tongue currently spreading Michael open.

 

“Mm- _fuck_ ,” Michael gasped, his grip on the lip of the table harsh. His legs were spread wide, and Ryan’s hands were massaging his ass. The feeling of being spread open was wonderful, and it was just an added bonus that they were in the middle of the penthouse, where anybody could walk in at any moment.

“God damn Ryan,” Michael hissed, resting his forehead against the table for a second before he arches his back. “God I’m close.”

One of Ryan’s hands move, and the man doesn’t speak before he’s curling his fingers around Michael’s leaking erection.

“Oh fuck,” Michael gasps loudly, the sound echoing a little around the spacious apartment.

Ryan knows all of Michael’s cues, and he knows exactly what to do; how to exactly twist his wrist and flick his tongue to get Michael going.

And it only takes a handful of sharp jerks before Michael is streaking the dark wood table with cum. Ryan pulls back, tongue slipping out of Michael’s hole.

“Geoff’s going to be pissed when he finds out,” Ryan smirks, completely cocky as he stands. Below him, Michael groans.

“Not my fault, you ass… You fucking seduced me onto this table.”

Ryan only laughs before he heads into the kitchen to grab a paper towel. He’s completely dressed while Michael’s got his jeans around his ankles.

“ _Riiight_ ,” Ryan drawls as he rolls his eyes.

 

And when Geoff finds out, Michael plans his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god sorry this is still lackluster… but I’ve done rimming before and god I’m still so damn tired from doing theater… but that stuff is over until the middle of November, so when I get rested I’ll get back into the swing of things, I promise.


	14. Day 14 out of 30- 69 (Raywood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW, no au specified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sorry I didn’t update for over a week… I’ve spent the past week trying to rest and relax, and since I have four days off I’ve been able to seriously relax… And WRITE. So yeah, don’t worry, I’m definitely going to finish this.

“I can’t believe you thought this was a good idea.” Ray rolls his eyes as he keeps the bag of peas to his black eye.

Ryan had suggested a new position that night in bed, and Ray had gotten a knee to the face. Like a fair amount of things Ryan suggested they do, it was better in theory then in practice.

“I’m sorry I knee’d you,” Ryan apologizes for the fourth time in the past three minutes. He’s leaning against the counter in the kitchen while Ray is sitting on top of the marble next to him.

“I know you’re sorry,” Ray murmurs and leans against Ryan’s shoulder. “It’s just… Dude I’ve heard fucking _horror_ stories about 69.”

Ryan puts on a disbelieving face and looks up at Ray. “ _Horror stories_?”

Ray nods as he tries to be serious. But of course, it doesn’t work when Ryan rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“Sure dear,” Ryan tilts his head up to kiss Ray’s cheek. “Now you can hurt me by kicking my ass at the game of your choosing.”

His boyfriend laughs and slides of the counter; careful to not drop the bag of frozen peas. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	15. Day 15 out of 30- Sweet + Passionate (Burnvin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, no au specified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a burnvin kick last night… and now I’m hooked once more. And I also meant for this to turn out differently.. but alas it changed the more I wrote.

Gavin had been gone for a while; the past few months being spent in England for his visa, then stuff for Slow Mo Guys, and some days spent catching up with his family.

And like always, Gavin’s first night back was an attempt to get over jetlag, but the second night was spent with Burnie, who rarely had the chance to go to England with his boyfriend.

“I missed you,” Burnie murmurs against Gavin’s lips, his hands gently caressing Gavin’s hips.

They’re lying down in bed, the two of them curled up close together in the middle of the bed. It’s been too long to sleep on their normal sides. And the lights are off, the room just starting to get lighter as the sun rises.

Gavin’s still got jetlag, he’s awake an hour or two before the sun rises and his restlessness wakes up Burnie accidentally.

“I missed you too,” Gavin mumbles back before he tilts their head to connect their lips.

The past two and a half months have been full of Skype calls, FaceTime, exchanges over social media, texts, and phone calls. To finally have their lips connected again is a joy.

It doesn’t break for a minute; the two of them taking it slow and steady. Burnie’s hands are moving slowly to rest against Gavin’s ass. One of Gavin’s hands is in Burnie’s unruly bedhead while the other is resting against the other’s bare back. They’re both shirtless; Gavin in boxers and Burnie wearing baggy sweatpants.

When the kiss breaks, Gavin keeps his eyes shut as Burnie’s hands slip under the elastic of his boxers and his lips trail light kisses down his neck. His hands squeeze Gavin’s plump cheeks in time with his lips sucking marks on the Brit’s collarbones.

“Mm…” Gavin hums happily, his hips pushing back into Burnie’s warm touch.

Burnie doesn’t smirk like he normally does; he just glances up at Gavin’s content face before his hands pull away to gently move Gavin onto his back.

That’s when Gavin’s eyes slowly open, a small smile gracing his lips as he props himself up on his elbows.

“God,” Burnie exhales quietly, moving himself so he’s up on his knees in between Gavin’s legs, which are both bent upwards at the knee.

“I missed this,” Burnie whispers as one hand settles on Gavin’s waist, and the other helps keep him up as he leans down for a kiss on the lips.

Gavin doesn’t speak until the kiss breaks, and then he’s giggling airily. “Missed me… or this?”

He doesn’t need to say what ‘ _this_ ’ is; they both know.

“I missed everything about you Gav,” Burnie kisses Gavin’s jaw. “I missed you on the other side of bed… I missed dropping by the Achievement Hunter office and picking you up for lunch… I missed having to practically drag you into the shower…”

He lists; Gavin’s cheeks starting to darken with heat. Burnie’s the romantic type, and it took Gavin a little while to get used to all of it. But now the Brit loves it, he loves how Burnie always makes him feel loved.

“You missed me in bed, huh?” Gavin teases lightly, his voice still soft in the dim bedroom.

“Yeah I did,” Burnie chuckles, his lips starting to trail down Gavin’s neck once more. His hand starts to shift once more, moving over to cup Gavin’s slowly growing erection. “You know I miss you when you’re gone for that long.”

They’ve been apart longer than that before, back in the start of their relationship where Gavin had complications with his family and then work and stayed in England for nearly half the year. They’ve been apart for much longer, and luckily it’s gotten a little easier to deal with.

But they still miss each other.

Gavin’s hips tilt up into Burnie’s touch, a silent signal to continue. The pleasure that comes out of Burnie’s lips on his neck and a hand cupping his clothed crotch is pleasant, and Gavin hums once again and he licks his lips.

His boyfriend’s hand shifts again, moving up to mess with the elastic; pulling it away from Gavin’s skin before letting go and letting the fabric snap softly against skin. Then his fingers slip under the elastic, dragging it down to reveal Gavin’s half-mast. He doesn’t stop pulling his underwear down until they’re at Gavin’s ankles, and then Gavin kicks them off.

“It’s been awhile,” Burnie exhales, barely pulling away from Gavin’s neck. Underneath him, Gavin laughs airily.

“Yeah…” The Brit sighs, and he squirms a little. “And you’re being a tease.”

Burnie chuckles at that, pulling away from Gavin’s neck and starting to trail kisses down Gavin’s neck. His lips press kisses into Gavin’s hairy chest and he makes a trail down to his boyfriend’s crotch. But his lips don’t touch Gavin’s cock. His lips go down to Gavin’s thigh, trailing light kisses on the thin, sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh.

Gavin whines, but he’s not impatient and wanting Burnie to move faster. He loves when his boyfriend kisses him all over, caresses his skin, and worships his body like Gavin’s heaven on earth. It relaxes him after being away for weeks, and not being in his plush bed with arms around his waist and warmth pressed against his back.

And Gavin’s so stuck in his thoughts he doesn’t realize that Burnie has pulled away to reach across his stomach to reach the nightstand. The familiar pop of a cap pulls him out of his thoughts.

His eyes pull away from the ceiling, and he watches as Burnie squirts some lube in his palm, his thumb spreading the lube across his palm and warming it up. Then there’s a hand curling around his cock, lazily stroking him until he’s fully hard.

A low sigh leaves Gavin’s lips, and he relaxes fully; elbows dropping so his back are on the bed fully. Burnie’s too good at this— he knows how to twist his wrist and other little tricks to get his boyfriend to melt. Usually, a lazy handjob is only foreplay, picking up the pace of things and leading to something harsher. But after a handful of minutes of Burnie stroking Gavin’s cock, it feels like that’s all that’s happening.

“Burnie…” Gavin whines softly, his hips bucking up into Burnie’s hand.

“Yeah?” Burnie sounds nonchalant; like his boyfriend isn’t naked underneath him.

“Come on… I’ve been away for months and that’s all you got?” Gavin teases lightly, knowing that teasing Burnie will rile him up. But his boyfriend only smirks, laughing softly.

“You’re forgetting I’m exhausted,” Burnie rolls his eyes. “And that I’ve got a decade on you, at least.”

Of course Gavin rolls his eyes, and he reaches for the bottle of lube that Burnie had set back on the nightstand.

“I’ll just do it myself then.”

He grabs the bottle and he’s about to pop the cap when Burnie pulls it out of his grasp.

“Ssh… Babe,” Burnie doesn’t use pet names like ‘ _babe_ ’, ‘ _dear_ ’, or ‘ _sweetheart_ ’ that often. So when the name slips from his lips, Gavin stills and lets Burnie take the bottle away from him. “You know I’ll take care of you.”

Suddenly shy and awkward; Gavin nods and his cheeks are colored with a light pink that’s hardly visible in the dim room. But it’s getting brighter as the sky outside starts to turn pink and orange.

Burnie pops the cap on the lube, and squirts some onto his fingers this time, and he sets it next to him on the bed as he warms it up in his fingers. Gavin’s watching the entire time; his legs subtly opening more.

“I’ve got you Gav,” Burnie murmurs, and Gavin barely hears him as the sheets rustle when Burnie shifts. The Brit sees a hand dip between his legs, and then the familiar chill of slick fingers circling his rim hits him.

“Yeah,” Gavin exhales, practically melting into the sheets at the feeling. His eyes are back on the ceiling; not seeing Burnie’s soft smirk as he circles two slick fingers over Gavin’s tight hole. Gavin relaxes quickly; relaxed enough so Burnie can slip one finger in.

Gavin lets out a soft sound— somewhere between a moan and a sigh. It’s been a long time since he’s had something else other than his hand, and _god_ it feels good to have his boyfriend back.

It doesn’t take long for Gavin to open up; for Burnie to slip in another finger and scissor them. Nor does it take long for Gavin to start letting out soft moans as fingers brush up against his prostate.

“ _Mm_ … Burnie…” Gavin’s hips lift up off the bed for a few seconds before Burnie’s free hand is pushing him back down.

Chuckling softly, Burnie places his free hand on Gavin’s thigh, caressing the skin as he picks up the pace with his fingers. “Feels good, doesn’t it Gav?”

The Brit doesn’t need to speak; he nods his head a few times and Burnie knows just how good it feels for Gavin. This has been a few months’ worth of buildup.

And that’s when Burnie pulls his fingers out— shushing Gavin’s whine at the emptiness. The bed dips when Burnie shifts, pushing down his sweats and dropping them on the floor next to the bed.

The Brit doesn’t watch, but he can hear the rustling of sheets as Burnie gets settled, and the soft squirting of lube, and Burnie finally letting out a low groan as he slicks his cock up. Then his hips are being hiked up with one hand, and he finally looks up to see Burnie fully naked, holding his hips as he lines himself up.

Like always, Burnie is careful when he pushes in. He’s going slow, keeping his eyes on Gavin’s face to gauge for any pain or displeasure. And like it always is, Gavin whines a little for the first second or two, and then the whine tapers off into a moan.

“God—…” Gavin’s head rolls back, hitting the messy sheets silently. “I’ve missed this.”

It makes Burnie laugh a little as he wipes his slick hand on the sheets. “You missed my cock didn’t you?”

The words aren’t low like it usually is when Burnie talks during sex. This time, it’s lighter, and full of affection and care. Now that Gavin thinks about it, it’s a funny statement to say as your boyfriend is pushing into you.

“Yeah…” Gavin giggles a little, wiggling his hips a little just as Burnie starts to set up a slow pattern of thrusts.

“I missed yours’ too,” Burnie’s joking, but there’s the subtle tone of seriousness.

Neither of them say anything as Burnie takes the Brit’s hips with both hands, and languidly rocks his hips. The pace is slow, but they aren’t bothered. Its early morning, and they can always be rougher later on. But for now, after so long, it’s slow.

Burnie’s hips barely pick up the pace, but Gavin’s completely satisfied when every thrust is brushing against his prostate. He lets out soft moans and a few breathy gasps; eyes closed and his head resting against the sheets.

The pleasure, and the volume of his moans, picks up when a hand comes back to his cock and strokes in time. And with the slow pace, the burning in Gavin’s gut is slow to build.

“Mm… Burnie I’m close.”

It’s not a demand to pick up the pace; it’s a whisper, like a reminder.

“I am too Gav.”

The slow, languid pattern falls out of place as Burnie gets close. But he puts his boyfriend first; stroking Gavin’s cock faster until Gavin is letting out a sharp moan as he streaks his stomach white. Another thrust and Burnie’s over the edge; the sight of Gavin cumming and the feeling of his hole clenching sending him right over the edge.

And it takes Gavin a minute get his breathing back. It takes a minute for Burnie to pull out and sit back on his knees.

“We’ve gotta be up soon..” Gavin whispers, and then he giggles. “We’re up that early huh?”

Burnie looks at Gavin with a weird look; a raised eyebrow and a half-smirk. “You just now noticed that? We beat the sun Gavvy.”

The two share a quiet laugh. Gavin just now realizes that the room is far brighter than it was when they woke.

“Yeah…”

Burnie rolls his eyes, and he leans forward to pull his boyfriend into a short kiss.

When it breaks, he starts to get up. “Come on, we gotta get ready…”

“Go take a shower, I’ll be in there in a minute.”

For once, Gavin’s awake before the alarm clock, and Burnie doesn’t need to drag the Brit out of bed.

 

 


End file.
